


Safeword

by Anonymous



Series: I’d do anything for you [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with a little bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geralt has gone away for the week on business and as always left his brothers in charge of Jaskier.  But when one of the Witchers doesn't know the rules when it comes to Geralt's boy, what happens?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I’d do anything for you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my main fic Hole in Training. You don't have to read that to understand what's happening here. All you need to know is that Jaskier has been Geralt's kept boy for years, enjoying a lot of depraved activities in the bedroom. But he's never safe worded, never needed to safe word. 
> 
> This story is in response to a few comments I received of wanting to see Geralt's tender side to Jaskier and what would happen if Jaskier did safe word. It then turned into a load of angst that I thought would be better in it's own fic.
> 
> Either way please enjoy and hope you enjoy
> 
> As always please read the tags and if uncomfortable do NOT read

Jaskier was used to Geralt’s brothers, he was used to all the Witchers. He was used to the way every Witcher would stare at him, there amber eyes casting over every inch of his body, usually followed with some crude gesture or comment. He was used to the way Lambert and Eskel would touch, slap or torment him in any number of specific ways. Fuck, he loved it. His parents had always called him an attention whore and here he was the centre of every Witchers attention. None more so than Geralt.

But they all knew the rules, Jaskier was Geralt’s. No one else’s. No one touched him (save Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert). And no one used his holes. Save Geralt, of course. Which was why Jaskier was never afraid of the Witchers lecherous gazes or crude remarks, or Lamberts harsh slaps to his arse and Eskel’s harsh fondling of his balls. Jaskier was safe here in the knowledge that he was Geralt’s and Geralt’s alone.

Geralt rarely left Kaer Morhen without his boy, and the few times he did he was only gone a few hours. Jaskier had become used to waiting in the car, usually with fingers or ay old object he could find shoved in his hole to keep Geralt’s cum trapped there. He was used to entertaining himself as he sat in the car while Geralt talked business. Which was why when Geralt left it always left without him it left him in a sullen mood.

This time, Geralt was leaving for nearly a week. But the Witchers, as always when Geralt left his boy with them, were attentive.

Jaskier remembered times when Geralt had left him tied to his bed, a vibrator shoved hard against his prostate and cock cage keeping his cock trapped and unable to grow hard. At least one Witcher had been in his rooms every moment of the day. They’d smirk and make crude comments, whipping their cocks off and stripping themselves bared over Jaskier’s quivering stomach as Jaskier’s own cock twitched in its confines and a pathetic trail of cum dribbled out.

Jaskier also remembered times when he’d been left with a thick plug inside him, trapping in a weeks worth of cum that Geralt had spent the week fucking into him to “remind you who you belong to while I’m gone.” He remembered the way his belly had distended and the Witchers had smirked as Jaskier groaned and whimpered as his stomach strained against the cum filling him. 

He remembered the times Geralt had left Eskel and Lambert in charge of his entertainment while he was gone. Specifically the time they’d tied him upside down and left him tormented with pleasure and the cum shooting straight into his own hole. 

Despite the different things Geralt organised to ensure his bitch was properly entertained, they had one very specific thing in common. The Witchers. Because no matter who crude and down right cruel some of them could be when they put their mind to it, they always made sure to look after Jaskier. Jaskier knew the purpose of them sitting watching him tormented in pleasure wasn’t simply because they found his torment arousing, though it was a great part of it if the amount of cum that coated him when Geralt finally returned was any indication, but because they were looking after him. They’d make sure he ate, drank, gave him bathroom breaks when needed. It was sweet really.

………………………………………..

This time Geralt was away was no different. Before leaving, he’d pressed a solid plug into Jaskier’s hole and clipped the lead to Jaskier’s collar. He’d used the lead to pull Jaskier through the hallways, Jaskier whimpering as the plug shifted and pressed against his prostate the whole walk, cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. 

They’d stopped at the entrance where Vesemir had grunted at Geralt and gotten into the car. Geralt had paused, turned to Jaskier with a smirk on his face as he handed the lease over to Eskel. “Be a good bitch for my brothers.” Geralt had smirked as Lambert whistled and slapped Jaskier’s arse. Eskel had just smirked, tugging the lease so Jaskier stumbled further towards him. Geralt had grunted before patting Jaskier’s hard cock on the head and walked away, leaving Jaskier at the mercy of his brothers.

The next 2 days went as Jaskier expected. Lambert and Eskel had taken Geralt’s words to heart and had spent the last 2 days treating Jaskier exactly like a bitch. All the Witchers, of course followed the brothers lead.

“Bitch’s don’t walk.” Lambert had growled as Jaskier had watched Geralt drive away. Eskel then proceeded to use the lease in his hand to pull Jaskier to the floor. Jaskier went with a whine, collar compressing around his neck and forcing him downwards. When all fours, Lambert and Eskel and smirked, Lambert slapping Jaskier’s arse leaving Jaskier whimpering.

“Come on bitch.” Eskel grunted, yanking on the collar and making Jaskier let out a choked off whine as he crawled after them.

Everywhere Eskel or Lambert went, Jaskier was forced to follow, “like the obedient bitch you are,” Lambert would smirk as he spanked Jaskier’s bare arse with his hand. Jaskier would just whine, cock leaking a trail of pre-cum which Eskel would grunt at him to lick up.

Whenever they were in the hall for dinner, or the kitchens, or outside, fuck anywhere really, Eskel would tie Jaskier’s lead to a table or chair leg and order him to “wait.” Jaskier would respond with a glare even as he sat on his knees, cock hard and leaking against his chest as he waited for their business to be done and for them to move to the next place.

The sight of Jaskier like this must have had the Witchers hornier than usual as every meal time there would be a bowl of cum sitting waiting for Jaskier to drink up. Jaskier would always moan before Lambert aimed a kick at his balls encouraging Jaskier to drink up. He always did, tongue coming out to lap at the cooling cum until it was all gone. It always earnt him a “good bitch,” from Eskel and a slap to his cock head from Lambert.

Eskel and Lambert weren’t bothered by Jaskier getting himself off either, actively encouraged it really. With the plug pressing unerringly against his prostate and the degrading act of being treated nothing like a bitch, it was a good thing really as Jaskier’s balls felt fit for bursting. When they could see Jaskier getting more and more desperate, one of them would press their boot against Jaskier’s hard and leaking cock and order him to hump it. Jaskier would do exactly that, tongue coming out and panting like the bitch he was as he came against their boot. He’d have to lick it clean afterwards and Lambert would always ensure to slap his cock and balls 10 times each for the privilege but it was worth it.

The nights without Geralt where the hardest. Left alone in his rooms, Jaskier would curl around Geralt’s side of the bed, head buried in Geralt’s cushion to smell the faint scent of his Geralt as he fell asleep. He wouldn’t sleep well mind, most nights without Geralt there only getting a few hours sleep before growing restless.

Those times he wandered Kaer Morhen, usually ending up in the kitchens were the Witchers on watch that night would just smirk and tell Geralt’s bitch to “sit by the fire, if you’re lucky we’ll give you some more cum.” It wasn’t Geralt, but the company of others always soothed Jaskier’s loneliness in that time.

And it was all going fine. Jaskier was enjoying himself. Eskel and Lambert and the other Witchers did an excellent job of distracting him in Geralt’s absence. And Jaskier knew that he’d be fine until Geralt got back except…except the night of the 3rd day after Geralt had left for his trip, Jaskier couldn’t sleep.

Like every one of the nights he couldn’t without Geralt being there, Jaskier left the safety of his rooms and headed down the long corridors. His feet took him the usual path he took to the kitchens, already hearing the sounds of Witchers loudly talking and drinking. Jaskier hummed, thinking he could curl by the fire and sleep there, have some company while Geralt wasn’t there to take care of him.

It was with that thought in his head that Jaskier turned a corner, only for a hand to clamp over his own. Jaskier turned, fully expecting to find Eskel or Lambert but instead he was met with the eyes of a Witcher that had only been with them a few weeks. Gaetan, Jaskier thinks his name was. Jaskier opened his mouth to tell the Witcher to let him go when Gaetan slapped him across the face.

Jaskier shouted out, blood dribbling down his mouth as Gaetan grabbed hold of his cock. “Fucking bitch, parading around like that, just fucking asking for it.” Gaetan squeezed around Jaskier’s cock, Jaskier choking off in white hot pain.

He tried to pull himself from Gaetan’s grasp but the Witcher just growled, slapping Jaskier’s cheek. With the hand not wrapped tight around Jaskier’s cock he was pulling at his own pants, his hard cock poking out. “Fucking wrong for Geralt to keep you all to himself. Bitch like you needs more than just one mans cock.”

“Get off!” Jaskier shouted, hand slapping at Gaetan who just smirked. Releasing Jaskier’s cock he grabbed both of Jaskier’s hands and pulled them behind his back, tightening his grip as Jaskier whimpered in pain.

Gaetan pulled Jaskier so his back was against the big Witchers chest. The Witchers cock resting against the tip of the plug Geralt had placed inside Jaskier. Jaskier struggled harder, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Dandelion.” Jaskier shouted, heart pounding in his chest. “Dandelion. Please. Stop.”

“Shut up whore.” Gaetan just growled, grabbing the base of the plug and tearing it out. Jaskier shouted out in pain and then renewed his struggling as the tip of Gaetan’s cock came to press against his hole.

“Dandelion!” Jaskier screamed, body tensing as Gaetan went to push in.

Only for the Witcher to be torn off Jaskier. Jaskier stumbled, ending up on his knees as he heard shouting behind him. Jaskier just sobbed into his hands, tears falling down his face. He needed Geralt. Where was Geralt? 

“Hey.” Eskel dropped onto his knees, his voice kind in a way Jaskier had never heard it before.

He reached a hand to touch Jaskier and Jaskier flinched backwards. “Dandelion.” Jaskier whispered, through sobs. “Please. Dandelion.”

“I hear you.” Eskel murmured. Jaskier’s eyes were closed, body shaking as something warm and soft was thrown over his shoulders.

“Can you stand?” Lambert this time, hand hovering above Jaskier’s shoulder blades. Jaskier just sobbed again.

“Dandelion.” Jaskier whispered, the words around him swimming in and out of focus as his whole body shook from the force of his sobs.

“Call Geralt.” Someone growled and Jaskier’s heart pounded. Geralt, he needed Geralt. Fuck, he needed Geralt.

…………….

Geralt tore through the hallways, heart pounding as his mind ran over the conversation he’d had with Letho over the phone. They’d already been on their way back, an hour out and Geralt had been planning how best to surprise his boy with his early arrival home when they’d got the phone.

Geralt hadn’t been paying attention to what was said, only picking certain words out. Jaskier, hurt. Gaetan tried to rape him. Jaskier was hysterical. Jaskier kept using his safe word. Jaskier was hurt.

Geralt skidded to a halt in front at the end of the corridor, heart clenching as he took in the scene around him. Gaetan was unconscious, blood pooling around his head surrounded by 5 Witchers all with equally murderous expressions on their faces. Lambert and Eskel were crouched beside Jaskier, not touching as they talked in quiet soothing voices, faces a mask of concern. Jaskier himself was wrapped in a blanket, rocking back and forth and sobbing hysterically. Every few minutes he would mutter “Dandelion” as if in a prayer.

Geralt dropped to his knees in front of his Jaskier, arms opening just in time as Jaskier collapsed against his chest. “You’re ok.” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s head as Jaskier shook in his arms.

“Dandelion”. Jaskier whispered, Geralt physically able to hear Jaskier’s heart pounding in his chest. 

“I hear you Jask.” Geralt murmured, kissing Jaskier’s head even as his own heart clenched. In all these years, Jaskier had never once said Dandelion, had never once tried to safe word out despite how depraved a game Geralt played, no matter what anyone did. To heart his Jaskier say that word now, fuck it tore Geralt’s heart out.

Gently, Geralt picked Jaskier up from the ground, Jaskier curling tightly into his arms. He glanced over the Witchers around him, eyes finally settling on Gaetan. A low growl came from his chest, making Jaskier curl tighter in his arms. “Kill him.” Geralt growled before stalking back down the corridor.

…………….

Jaskier was dimly aware of being lifted but he barely took any notice. He was in Geralt’s arms, the scent of his Geralt surrounding him. It left his heart calming and body relaxing as he snuggled closer into Geralt’s side.

“What do you need?” Geralt asked, gently placing Jaskier onto the bed. Jaskier’s hand came to grasp Geralt’s shirt, pulling Geralt down with him. Jaskier sighed in relief when Geralt heard his silent plea, arms wrapping tight around Jaskier and pulling him close to his chest.

Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s chest, feeling the last edges of panic leave him as he let himself rest in Geralt’s arms. “Sleep now Jaskier.” Geralt murmured, kissing Jaskier’s hair softly. “I’ve got you.”

…………….

The next morning Jaskier woke stiff and still wrapped in Geralt’s arms. He stifled a yawn, curling into Geralt’s chest as Geralt smiled above him. “Morning Jask.” Geralt murmured, making Jaskier frown.

“Why are you calling me that?” Jaskier asked, mind foggy from sleep. “You never call me that.”

Geralt frowned, concern in his amber eyes as he stroked a hand over Jaskier’s arm. “You safe worded last night.”

“I…” Jaskier trailed off, mind running over what happened. Of being grabbed, the plug pulled from him, of a blunt cock not belonging to Geralt being pressed against his entrance. He shivered, curling instinctively into Geralt’s chest.

“It’s ok now.” Geralt murmured. “No one will hurt you again. I’ll get you somewhere safe. Somewhere you’ll be looked after. It’s ok now.”

“Somewhere safe?” Jaskier asked, confusion in his tone as he looked up at Geralt’s sad amber eyes.

“I’m not going to ask you to stay.” Geralt murmured, pain in those amber eyes as he kissed Jaskier’s head softly. “It’s not fair of me. I’ve already asked so much, expected so much from you. I…I understand if this is the last thing you can stand.”

“I…you want me to leave?” Jaskier asked, heart tearing itself apart as tears sprung up. 

“No.” Geralt growled, arms tightening. “Fuck, I want you to stay. You’re…you’re perfect. The most perfect best thing to ever happen to me. But…after what happened I….”

“I’m not leaving.” Jaskier said, eyes fixing on Geralt’s. “You told me if I said my safe word I didn’t have to leave.”

“I did.” Geralt affirmed. “But I don’t want you to feel as if…”

“This is my home.” Jaskier interrupted. “I love you. I want to stay. I want to be yours.” Geralt’s smile was soft as he pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s hair.

“I’d do anything for you.” Geralt murmured and Jaskier smiled.

“Then can you keep holding me?” Jaskier asked, looking up at Geralt shyly.

“Always.” Geralt promised.


End file.
